Christmas Party
by angelinpunk
Summary: this is a christmas present to my friend. Bakura and Ryou host a christmas party...yaoi


Kim: They deleted this story...so im posting it back up. I have decided this will be holiday one shots.

Disclaimer: me no own

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Phone rang through Yugi mouto's house and he walked over to answer it, "Hello?"

"Hello Yugi, this is Ryou, where you planning on doing anything for thanksgiving?"

"Besides Keeping Yami away from beer and Beans? No, why?" Yugi responded.

In the background, Yami was chasing Yugi's Grandpa.

"Well I thought you and Yami might want to come over here for thanks giving."

"DIE DIE DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE…oops…" Yami yelled in the background.

Yugi dropped the phone and walked over to Yami and saw that his Yami had thrown his grandpa out the window, "YAMI! YOU THROUGH GRANDPA OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Well the old man needed fresh air." Yami said trying to prove his point.

"I need to get back to Ryou." The hikari mumbled.

"OH Ryou" Yami yelled and ran to the phone but Yugi got there first and answered the phone.

"Ok, Ryou we will come over, it will be good for…" Yugi started to say but then Yami grabbed the phone out of his hands and yelled, "I NEED BEANS!"

Yugi took the phone back and pushed Yami away.

"So…I'll see you two here" Ryou asked on the other line.

"YUP!" Yugi and Yami both said in unison.

Both duelists walked down the street to Ryou's house but Yugi needed to restrain Yami from running away.

"Let go of the PHORAOH shrimp fry! Um…small fry? Shrimp bate!" Yami Yelled getting desperate as Yugi lets go.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Yami banged on the door of Ryou's house wildly, "OPEN UP I WANT MY BEANS!" The pharaoh yelled.

"Gosh I hope he doesn't have beans.

"HI guys!" Ryou said as he opened the door.

Yami interrupted, "I'M A GUY!" He said shocked, then the spirit brought out a giant mirror and looked at himself, "Oh.." he said and blushed.

"Well anyways…Bakura, Joey, Anzu are here." Ryou said and gestured for Yami and Yugi to come in.

Then Yami ran past Ryou and into the house.

"Hey Ryou, don't let yami near the…. OH NO!" Yugi yelled and ran past Ryou and saw his Yami at the table eating beans, "I told you to say away from Beans!" The hikari yelled.

"BUT THEY'RE BEANS!" Yami yelled trying to reason with Yugi.

"Hello Yugi." Anzu began to say.

"Hey Anzu.." Yugi said and turned away from her not wanting to listen to her DUMB friendship speeches.

"I have everything ready for dinner." Ryou stated.

Everyone quickly sat down at the wooden table.

Yami then grinned and held his index finger in the air meaning he was about to say something, "I-." Yami quickly stopped what he was saying when he realized everyone was glaring at him, "Ok I'll be quiet…" he said and twiddled his thumbs together.

Ryou started passing food around and everyone got a fair share of it.

"Feed me beans, feed me beans!" Yami yelled banging his fists on the table like a baby.

Anzu looked at Yami and then started to pass the beans to him.

"Wait!" Yugi started to say and put a hand on Anzu's shoulder, "Yami is not supposed to have beans or else he gets sorta…weirdish.

After Yugi said that Yami just randomly picked his nose. Everyone just stared at Yami, "And I thought he was the pharaoh of Egypt." Bakura sarcastically muttered.

"Wow Ryou dis is da greatest dinner ever." Joey said with his mouth full.

Bakura got out of his seat and walked over to Joey and hit him over the head.

"OUCH! Bakura dat hurt." Joey said getting angry.

"Serves you right, you idiot!" Bakura exclaimed.

"WHY DO I PUT UP WIT DIS!" Joey Yelled, "I'm leaving. so long." He said and walked out the front door.

Everyone was silent after that then someone farted.

"Sorry, I'm guilty." Bakura said smirking and everyone went quiet again.

Yami then grabbed the turkey on the table and put it on his head hoping it might cure the moment of silence, "GOBBLE, GOBBLE, GOBBLE!"

"COOL!" Yugi shouted and ran into Ryou's Room and grabbed a pair of underpants and put it on his head, "na na na na na na na na na na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa BATMAN!" The hikari yelled.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! CAN WE PLEASE CONTINUE EATING!" Royu shouted at everyone.

All them went silent again trying to register the fact that Ryou yes Ryou had just yelled.

"So…. Can we have beans?" Yami asked breaking the silence.

"YES, BUT NOT FOR YOU!" Yugi and Ryou both yelled in unison.

"But….but.." Yami stuttered as his bottom lip quivered.

"OK, only one spoonful of beans, ONLY ONE!" Yugi yelled making sure it was clear to his Yami.

"YAY!. But what is this spoon of which you speak." The spirit asked.

"You what, never mind, I'll teach you how to use modern items some other day." Yugi said frustrated.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Everyone had finished their meal and where now sitting on the couch in Ryou's living room.

"I'm bored." Yugi said dully.

"I KNOW…lets push Bakura out the…Window the window the second story window, wind him up and watch him fly, out the window the window the second story window." Yami started to sing.

"NO!" Everyone yelled especially Bakura.

"How about the pharaoh and I have a little talk, Yugi you listen too." Bakura said and grabbed Yami and Yugi so that they huddled in a little circle, "Once upon a time, all through the house people where yelling SHUT-UP!" Bakura yelled in Yami's Face.

"Oh my gosh, that was so sad, it makes me tearful." Yami said wiping a tear from his face.

Bakura just glared at Yami and walked over to him and hit him over the head.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF _ME_ ARE YOU DOING!" The pharaoh yelled.

"I hit you." Bakura stated.

" YOU do not, touch the PHARAOH." Yami yelled.

"Calm down Yami!" Yugi said trying to get yami to stop yelling.

"QUIET shrimp fry!" Yami yelled at Yugi.

"I AM NO SHRIMP!" Yugi yelled back.

"Well you are still a stir fry shrimp fry AKA. Combo meal number 6!" yami exclaimed.

Ryou then got tired of everyone yelling and ran over to everyone and hit them in the head with a giant frying pan, "I'm surrounded by idiots!" He mumbled and left to go watch T.V.

Yugi woke up and hour later and looked around seeing that his other friends were passed out and stated, "Now…who wants pie?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kim: ok that's it for now…I will continue this story if I get a good number of reviews, I'm looking for about 10 reviews…so review and you get PIE!


End file.
